Pity
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Kau tahu, Sakura? Mungkin perempatan jalan itu adalah tempat dimana tiap hari kau dan Sasuke-pangeranmu-berpisah. Namun, hari ini, benar-benar adalah sebuah perpisahan berujung bagi kalian.../DedicatedFor: Minamoto Sayaka and My Birth Yeaay X9 RnR,onegai?


**Pity**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated for : Minamoto Sayaka and My Birthday at 090512**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Is there no pity sitting in the clouds  
That sees into the bottom of my grief?"**_

_-Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare_

**.**

**.**

_Sewaktu kecil, pernahkah kau dibacakan dongeng oleh kedua orang tuamu?_

_Ya, konon, dongeng itulah yang menjadi bunga tidurmu kelak…_

_Di remaja kini, kau lebih suka membaca novel roman, bukan?_

_Bagaimana kalau yang terjadi dalam novel roman tersebut,_

_Benar-benar terjadi?_

"Sakura!" sahut seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakang gadis berambut merah muda yang mengerling ke arahnya, Sakura, "Hari ini kau ada jadwal piket."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura pelan, "bisakah kau tak berteriak untuk hari ini saja, Ino? Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu." Gadis pirang yang dipanggil Ino pun memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kau tak tahu, aku sedang membaca buku?" tanya Sakura balik seraya menunjukkan buku tebal yang berada di depannya.

"Yee, kalau itu, sih, aku tahu!" ujar Ino.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau tanya?" Sakura mengangkat bahunya, sedangkan Ino menggerutu kesal.

"Senang sekali membalikkan pembicaraan, Haruno," gumam Ino, "akan kubalas kau nanti."

"Bisakah?" ejek Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang kembali tertuju ke arah halaman tua buku dongeng tebal yang ia baca sekarang, "Mungkin aku harus _lebih berhati-hati_ sekarang, ya."

"Kau baca apa?" tanya Ino, "Kau harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang." Sakura menodongkan halaman depan buku tebal itu ke arah Ino, "Dongeng?"

"Kau kira apa lagi? Kau tak bisa baca, heh?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Bukan begitu," sahut Ino, "hanya saja kau terlalu tergila-gila dengan dunia fiksi, hingga kau tak sadar dengan dunia nyatamu itu, Sakura! Sadarlah, dunia nyata itu berbeda dengan dunia fiksi khayalan orang-orang pintar itu!"

"Kau mau menyangkal bahwa aku ini pintar, heh?" Sakura kembali membaca.

"Kau itu bodoh, bodoh sekali! Aku sampai kasihan padamu, Sakura! Kau terlalu bergantung pada kehidupan fiksi!"

"Aku sangat berharap bisa hidup di dunia fiksi seperti itu, Ino." Sakura menutup buku itu, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap ke arah jendela besar perpustakaan sekolah yang hening, namun menjadi ribut dengan suara bisikan mencela bagi mereka berdua yang ribut sedari tadi, "Apakah aku bisa hidup seperti mereka?" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dasar norak," ejek Ino, "kalau kau mau hidup di dunia seperti itu, kau harus bisa menandingi kepintaran mereka dulu! Mereka saja belum tentu bisa merasakan kehidupan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri!"

"Tak ada hal yang tak mungkin, bukan, di dunia ini?" tanya Sakura seraya menoleh ke arah Ino. Matanya berkilat, Ino langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan dunia fiksi seperti ini?" tanya Ino dengan gaya mewawancarai. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Akhirnya kau tertarik juga," ujar Sakura, "mau jadi fans baruku?" Ino langsung menyerbu marah.

"_Never_, Sakura!" sahut Ino cepat, lalu mengambil asal buku dari rak buku fiksi, "Aku ingin baca satu, ah, meski aku tak begitu hobi dengan hal yang beginian."

"Bacalah satu," ujar Sakura, "dan kau akan ketagihan." Sakura tersenyum, lalu membuka kembali buku tebal di tangannya, "Duh! Aku tadi sampai dimana, ya?"

"Kau terlalu _pintar_ untuk tidak menyelipkan pembatas buku di halaman yang tadi kau baca, Sakura!" ejek Ino, "Ah, aku sudah bosan. Bagaimana mungkin novel ini bisa membuat mataku mengejang bosan hanya dengan membacanya sekilas!"

"Kau tidak menjiwainya, ya, Ino?" tanya Sakura, "Kau harus baca dari hati, bukan dari paksaan luar." Ino melirik ke arahnya, "Percayalah, jika suatu saat kau akan mengerti rasanya mendalami dunia fiksi."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuat duniamu sendiri?" tanya Ino.

"Kau kira aku autis, ya!" jawab Sakura.

"Haduh, Sakura… Maksudku buat fiksi sendiri, baka!" ujar Ino memperbaiki tuduhan dari Sakura tadi, "Lebih baik kau belajar diksi dulu, sana, baru belajar fiksi!"

"Enak saja!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya, "Lagipula aku ini sudah pernah bikin 2 cerpen dan diterima di Girl'sWorld, tahu!"

"Girl'sWorld, yang majalah serba cerpen penuh 120 halaman warna semua itu, ya?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk bangga, "Biasa saja." Brugh!

"Kau bilang prestasi sebegitu besar _biasa saja_, huh?" geram Sakura. Ia memukul bahu temannya kuat, membuat Ino terjerembab ke bawah, dan memancing pandangan tajam dari para penikmat perpustakaan. Ino menyengir minta maaf, seraya menyumpah serapah ke arah Sakura.

"Kau mau bikin aku mati berdiri dengan tatapan tajam mereka, hah?" ujar Ino. Ia menepuk rok birunya yang kotor terkena debu terpal yang berhasil menyentuhnya tadi. Ia berdiri dibantu kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

"Kau bahkan kesulitan untuk berdiri, Ino," ujar Sakura tak acuh, "bagaimana kau bisa mati berdiri, huh? Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan, lebay, hiperbola!"

"Tch," geram Ino, "lihat saja kau nanti!"

"Lihat apa?" tanya Sakura. Matanya bergerak ke kiri ke kanan kala jari-jari lentik tangan kirinya menggerakkan halaman kertas kekuningan yang tebal itu dari kiri ke kanan.

"Dasar!" geram Ino, "Ahk! Kesal sekali rasanya bicara padamu!"

"Siapa suruh bicara denganku, Ino?" tanya Sakura balik. Tatapannya mengarah ke Ino, tatapan tajam, "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas sebelum membuat keributan yang lebih besar dibanding ini, kau bahkan tak membaca!"

"Kau mau mengusirku, Haruno?" sanggah Ino.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Akan kulebarkan lagi jidatmu yang lebar itu, _forehead_!" sahut Ino, "Lagipula aku membaca, lihat!" Ino kembali duduk dan membaca novel berjudul _Romeo And Juliet_ yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"_Romeo And Juliet_, heh? Ciri-ciri _drama queen_ yang suka hal-hal melankolis, ceh," ejek Sakura.

"Dasar! Nanti akan kubuktikan kalau fiksi seperti ini mem-bo-san-kan!" tantang Ino. Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Lihat saja."

_Kau berharap semua yang ada di dunia orang lain bisa terjadi di hidupmu,_

_Dan itulah pengaruh dari dongeng!_

_Kau telah terhisap dalam lubang besar bernama imajinasi,_

_Dan hal itu membuatmu semakin terkucil di dunia nyata,_

_Sadarkah?_

"Sakura, apakah Sasuke mengajakmu pulang nanti?" tanya Ino, "Aku ingin ke rumahmu, _barengan_ saja biar enak."

"Eh? Pulang sekolah langsung?" tanya Sakura. Ino mengangguk, "_Nggak_ bisa, soalnya Kaa-san mau ajak aku belanja. Kalau pulang _bareng_, sih, bisa."

"Yah, kau menyedihkan sekali! Pasti kau ingin ikut ibumu membeli buku-buku novel itu, heh?" Sakura mengangguk antusias, Ino langsung memukul kepalanya pelan dengan tas laptop miliknya, "Dasar, _nggak_ berubah, deh!" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Habisnya, aku bosan dirumah." Ino langsung menyerobotnya.

"Kan bisa ke rumahku saja?" tanya Ino. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik bergumul dengan debu di toko buku lama yang menjual bertumpuk-tumpuk dunia daripada di rumahmu yang penuh debu entah karena apa itu!" ejek Sakura. Ino dan Sakura tertawa, meski Ino sedikit merasa tersinggung. Ia tahan, toh Sakura memang sahabatnya dari kecil dan ia tahu pasti bagaimana sosok Sakura sebenarnya.

"Nah itu, Sasuke," ujar Ino seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan santai ke arah mereka.

"Uhm, baiklah. Mau ikut pulang bareng?" tawar Sakura.

"Ah, kalian saja. Aku tak enak mengganggu." Ino mengerlingkan mata kirinya. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, ya!" ujar Sakura lalu melangkah menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan menuju depan sekolah, "Duluan, Ino!"

"Ya!" sahut Ino. Ia pun berpaling, tanpa sadar gemerincing tasnya membuat Sakura berbalik, lalu tersenyum kecil.

_Di setiap dongeng, tak harus ada putri dengan pangeran yang berakhir bahagia, bukan?_

_Apakah kau mengharapkan semua itu?_

_Kasihan sekali dirimu,_

_Apakah kau mengharapkan semuanya terjadi seperti di fiksi yang kau baca itu?_

_Sadarlah!_

_Dunia memiliki kenyataan yang lebih menakjubkan_

"Kali ini aku ingin mampir ke Ichiraku dulu mau kasih titipan Ibu ke Ayame-san, boleh?" ujar Sakura saat Sasuke dan Sakura telah berjalan jauh meninggalkan Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke mengangguk. Ichiraku Ramen tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari mereka.

"Ah, Ayame-san!" panggil Sakura saat sesosok gadis berambut cokelat panjang berjalan keluar dari Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, "Ini titipan Ibu!"

"Terima kasih." Ayame tersenyum manis, lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Pacarmu?" Sakura langsung membuang wajahnya, berharap tak melihat wajah putihnya merona merah.

"Bukan!" tolaknya, "Ia hanya _teman_ku!" Ayame mengangkat bahunya.

"_Well_, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ayame mengalihkan perhatian. Sasuke masih memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya dengan santai.

"Tentu saja pulang," jawab Sakura.

"Bersama _dia_?" tanya Ayame.

"Tentu saja, ia searah rumahnya denganku," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Oh, baiklah. Mau mampir?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibu mau mengajakku ke pasar nanti, mumpung ke toko buku sekalian." Ayame mengangguk paham dengan hobi Sakura mengoleksi novel sejak lama, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya, Ayame-san." Sakura tersenyum sebelum pamit pulang, diikuti Sasuke yang mengangguk pelan. Ayame tersenyum lembut, menghadap ke arah dua orang pangeran dan putri yang tengah berjalan ke istana mereka.

Di perjalanan, seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya, Sakura lebih banyak bicara daripada Sasuke yang selalu menggumam singkat. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah pelan, tak ingin melewatkan satu momen pun dengan berjalan cepat dan berlangkah lebar. Di dekat persimpangan jalan, terdengar cicit burung gagak dengan _anggun_nya di dekat mereka.

"A-Apa itu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, "Gagak?"

"Gagak? Yang sering dikaitkan dengan mitos?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, "Sudahlah, tak akan ada yang terjadi setelah ini, tak perlu diambil hati. Toh, itu hanya mitos."

_Dan tahukah kau, kalau sebenarnya mitos adalah cerita yang diambil dari sebuah dongeng?_

_Mitos memiliki arti yang kuat,_

_Dan hal itu mungkin akan mempengaruhi langkah hidupmu ke depannya_

_Tak akan ada yang terjadi setelah ini,_

_Setelah kau mengartikan semua tanda yang bergeming di dekatmu_

Tak akan ada,_ bila kau selalu percaya bahwa mitos itu benar adanya,_

_Kau ketakutan_

_Mitos membuatmu terpengaruh_

_Hal itulah yang membuatmu sekarang terbaring diam…_

"Benar?" tanya Sakura ketakutan, "Tak akan ada yang terjadi lagi selanjutnya?" Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya sudahlah, lanjutkan saja." Mereka berjalan pelan menuju persimpangan jalan. Konoha nampak ramai hari ini karena Senin merupakan hari sibuk bagi para penduduk.

Sasuke berjalan di depan Sakura yang masih menerka-nerka arti dari burung gagak yang bercicit merdu di sebelahnya tadi, sementara lengan kirinya bergelayut mesra di tali tas biru kecil yang bergemerincing hiasan kunci bunga sakura yang ada di depan tasnya.

"Kau tahu," ujar Sakura, "aku sangat takut mendengarnya."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Ia berjalan lebih lamban sekarang, mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Lalu, apa arti dari burung gagak tadi, Sasuke?"

"Itu tandanya akan ada yang pergi, Sakura," Sasuke langsung menyambungnya dengan cepat, "menurut mitos."

"Mitos, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan, "Mitos juga bagian dari prosa, kan, Sasuke?"

"Kau tak pernah belajar bahasa sebelumnya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tajam, yang membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Tak lagi ia menunduk, kini wajahnya telah terangkat sempurna dengan dahi yang sedikit terbuka.

"Apa katamu?" seru Sakura. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil, menahan tawanya yang ingin keluar dengan melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak konyol sekarang. Ia harus mengakhiri semuanya, cukup sampai disini, agar imejnya sebagai Uchiha datar tak kembali tercoreng. Uchiha yang biru tercampur dengan bunga sakura merah muda? _What the hell!_

Mereka berjalan, namun kali ini Sasuke kembali memimpin. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, tak sabar untuk sampai di perempatan jalan di mana ia harus berpisah dengan Sakura karena rumah mereka harus masuk ke dalam lorong yang cukup dalam. Perempatan tampak lengang, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke langsung berjalan leluasa. Ia harus belok kiri, diikuti Sakura yang nanti akan belok kanan. Sakura harus menyeberang jalan.

"Aku pulang, ya." ujar Sakura. Wajahnya ia tekuk, lalu berjalan melewati _zebra cross_ saat lampu merah –dan tanpa ia sadari saat ia telah menyentuh _zebra cross_ seutuhnya dan berjalan di atasnya, lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kau tahu, Sakura? Mungkin perempatan jalan itu adalah tempat dimana tiap hari kau dan Sasuke-pangeranmu-berpisah. Namun, hari ini, benar-benar adalah hari perpisahan bagi kalian. Benturan keras di kepala merah mudamu menjadi akibat dari perpisahanmu dan pangeranmu, yang langsung syok. Seorang Uchiha sepertinya ternyata memang bisa syok juga, Sakura. Hal itu tak terduga, tak seperti di novel, ne?**_

_**Well, Sakura Haruno…**_

_**Hidup itu punya suatu kenyataan tersendiri, yang harus kau geluti dengan serius. Hidup tak selamanya bisa sama dengan dunia yang diciptakan orang lain –yang bahkan mereka tak sempat untuk menikmati dunianya sendiri, bukan?**_

_**Bahagialah disana, Sakura**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: UWAAAH! Fic ini dedicated for Minamoto Sayaka yang udah request romance-angst yang jadinya malah abal begini. Huwweeeee, maafkan Author T^T Oh iya, karena kebegoan author, chap 7 Pertemuan Badai gak ada garis pembatas -_- mueheheh saatnya katakan**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! NYAHAHAH X3**

**Pity at 070512 – 090512**

**Is FINISH**

**Thanks -kags**


End file.
